


Iced In

by SquiddlyDiddly (Exxus)



Series: Miscworld [1]
Category: Final Fantasy VII, Metroid Series
Genre: F/F, Fuck Or Die, Lesbian, Sex, Two Babes, one night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-20
Updated: 2013-05-20
Packaged: 2017-12-11 22:00:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/803720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Exxus/pseuds/SquiddlyDiddly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Samus and Tifa have found themselves in an icy room with no way out and must find a way to stay warm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Iced In

Samus and Tifa were in deep shit.

They were in an icy room full of frozen meat and cold air, meant to freeze meat so it would stay fresh.

Samus might have been fine if she was wearing her Zero Suit, but she was wearing a black bikini. Tifa wore the same thing she usually did, which did not protect her from the cold.

"Oh, fuck. Shit, it's fucking cold in here."

Samus said, not knowing what to do.

"Well, just open the fucking door!" Tifa said. She went over the metal door and struggled with it. It was cold and was probably frozen shut. "Shit."

"Oh fuck. Are we trapped here?" Samus said, shivering.

"Yep, looks like it." Tifa said. She kicked the door in frustration.

"Ah shit, why didn't I just wear my Zero Suit...." Samus said, looking back in hindsight. "Would have kept me warm..."

"Ah shit, how are we going to get out of here?" Tifa said.

"Well, let's see here, this is a meat locker so..." Samus began. "I'm sure that at one point today they're going to have to open it open..."

"True..." Tifa said. She looked at her watch, which told her it was currently 6:00 AM. "Crap...."

"What?"

"It's 6 o'Clock!" 

"We might be in here for 6 hours at most!"

"Oh my god, we're going to die."

The two girls suddenly forgot about the cold and began to break down crying. They were going to become like the meat in the room and it would be far too late for rescue. 

For the next three hours the two girls huddled together, starving and trying to stay alive and conscious. 

Samus stood up. She didn't care that there was only frozen meat to eat; she needed food. She walked over to a meat container and grabbed a frozen sausage. She wrapped her tongue around it, lapping the tip of the sausage. She began to lick more of the sausage, putting it to about past her teeth. One of her fingers ran across it while she licked, and then those fingers began to become a single thumb as she put the whole thing inside of her mouth. The water from the ice dribbled down after a while, and she kept going at it, making the entire weiner warm enough to eat. After pulling it out of her mouth, she attempted to eat it. She choked it down but was still hungry. She felt a little strange too, almost hot in a way.

Tifa stood up too, having only her outfit to keep her warm and she was starving as well. 

"Here... havvvve a sausage," Samus said, shivering in the cold.

"Thannnnks."

Tifa put the sausage in her mouth and got most of the ice off in 15 minutes.

"Augh, this takes way too long... there's got to be a quicker way..." she said, warming up her sausage. 

Samus looked for a quicker way, and came across her own tits. The area between them must be warm, right? She placed another sausage between her breasts. She could feel her nipples getting erect.

Tifa noticed and began placing some sausages between her huge breasts as well. Samus pulled her sausage out, and ate it. The process was much quicker, she noted. She wondered if placing sausages in her crotch area would speed the heating...

No. She wouldn't let herself get aroused by heating up meat. Besides, it would be just be silly....

Tifa grabbed her sausages and ate them. They were stone hard but were the only the thing that was edible at the moment. 

The two girls ate as many as they could, and they weren't starving anymore, but they were cold. It was 10:15 now.

"We-we're not goiiing to make it..." Samus said, holding tightly onto Tifa.

"I-I-I thiink weee cannnn...." Tifa shivered. "I-I-I got an idea..."

Tifa took her left hand and put it into Samus's bikini bottom. She moved it about inside the crotch area and felt her slit with one of her fingers.

Samus shivered again. 

Tifa teased Samus's clit with her finger, rubbing it against the entrance. It was warm down there...

Tifa sank her finger in, and Samus, not expecting it, moaned loudly.

Samus snapped out of the cold. "What the fuck are you doing- AHHHHH!" Tifa slid in her finger and moved it about inside of Samus. Tifa's finger was cold inside, making the expierence extremely luke warm for both of them. Samus grabbed Tifa's hand and moved out of her vagina. Oh, she felt so horny now...

Samus grabbed a sausage that had been on the ground and moved her hand into Tifa's skirt. She took it off, the suspenders following, and Tifa was in her panties.

"You don't get a skirt now!" she said. She pulled down Tifa's panties and moved the sausage towards Tifa's own slit. Tifa felt the ice-cold sausage rub against her clit, Samus began teasing her with the sausage. Tifa began to felt more and more hornier the more it moved across her bare, exposed clit. She began to get a little aggitated too... why didn't Samus just fuck her already?

"Ngggh... FUCK ME ALREADY!" TIfa screamed, not wanting the teasing to continue. She had almost been reduced to an animal, wanting rough wild sex. Samus slammed the sausage in with such impact that Tifa had already began to come, her hot liquids spilling from her slit. Samus pulled out the sausage and put in her mouth.

"Warm..." Samus said, and then put back in the sausage into Tifa. Tifa was getting really hot and heavy now, her nipples hardening and beginning to tense. She wanted Samus to do this to her. She wanted to be punished. "HARDER!" Tifa yelled, and Samus delivered, pumping the sausage in while Tifa gave grunts of satisfaction. Tifa orgasmed again and again, but Samus never stopped.

Finally, after what seemed to be an intrinity, Samus finally pulled out the sausage, and if as if she was implying she was done with it, ate the warm and sticky thing. Tiffa stood up and pulled down Samus's bikini bottom. It was her turn now. 

Tifa slapped Samus's ass and got to work. She grabbed her own sausage and placed inside of Samus, skipping the teasing and heading straight inside. She jerked the thing inside of her tight pussy, Samus writhing in pleasure as she shook her hips and shins and eventually orgasming. Tifa didn't stop until she was satisfied. She put nearly the entire thing in, and then strung it out just a little inside her entrance before pumping the thing back in. And then Samus let out one huge moan and released a giant orgasm, spilling fluids everywhere.

But that wasn't the end of their fun just yet. Tifa took off her top while Samus did the same. Both were naked in the bitter cold, but it didn't matter to them. Tifa placed the sausage in her pussy and Samus took the other end as they made out, rolling around in their own fluids. Their bodies were so warm against the bitter cold that was this meat storage. They jerked their hips which were in each other's palms, their fingertips curving around their firm asses. They orgasmed at different times, and at Tifa's third one the two finally released from each other and their fluids dripped out.

They got back into their clothes and kissed one last time before 12 o'clock entered into the watch. The door opened, and the two went out, leaving only behind a couple of sausages, some fluids, the smell of sex, and a confused worker.


End file.
